


I Wish

by tefi96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tefi96/pseuds/tefi96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish circumstances were different"</p><p>There are many things castiel wishes could be different in their lives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even a story, this is based on a post on tumblr and these were the tags, which I personaly found too beautiful not put together and make it a story. THESE AREN'T MY TAGS, they are from "mishpala" and "thoughtlingsandthinkering". Based on this post( http://game-on-sherlock.tumblr.com/post/112356900028 )

I wish I was human, and you and I met at the grocery store  
I wish you asked for my number and I wrote it down on your arm  
I wish we could go on our first date and talk about ourselves  
I wish we could kiss on the front porch of my house  
I wish we could watch a movie for our second date and snuggle while watching it  
I wish I could invite you inside  
I wish I’d wake up next to you every single day of my life  
I wish we could be together like humans are allowed to  
I wish we hadn’t met in hell  
I wish I wasn’t who I am  
I wish I didn’t have to choose your safety over my life  
I wish I could age with you instead of staying the same  
I wish you could have introduced me to your mother over dinner and that your dad would be happy for you (even though he may not approve)  
I wish I could have been your plus one to Sam and Jess’ wedding, and you wouldn’t be telling a lie when you wore that tux  
I wish I had your coffee ready in the morning  
I wish I slept next to you and actually slept because I needed the rest, not because I’ve been hurt or drained. Maybe I’d snore but you’d find that charming  
I wish I could show you how important you are, and not because of your bravery or stenght, but because I need you for my happiness. Because I love you.  
I wish we were allowed to be happy, and our happiness didn’t have to feel like selfishness.  
I wish the oven would break and you’d have to fix it. For a week it would be take-out and delievery pizza  
I wish I owned a t-shirt with your favorite band logo on the front.  
I wish we stressed about bills and how we should help Sam’s kids through college. Because Yale costs much more than a Winchester could afford.  
I wish those bills came in the mail with the name ‘Castiel Winchester’ printed on them. Sorry, maybe that was too forward.  
I wish I was your friend. And you were mine. Even though we have been much more for so long.  
I wish I had a peanut allery, and couldn’t eat the nuts at the bars we visit.  
I wish we had nights when we talked for hours about our days and our co-workers, becasue we want to hear about each other’s days.  
I wish we had inside jokes no one else understood.  
I wish we had a routine.  
I wish I was a person and not an angel with broken wings.  
I wish I had a childhood. I wish you did too.  
I wish I got to see your hair turn grey. And I wore reading glasses.  
I wish we could be old men together  
I wish…. I wish circumstances were different.


End file.
